Mortals meet demigods Sorta
by percabethforeverxxxxx
Summary: What the title says. I will try as original as possible but sometimes it has to cliché. First fanfic! Rated t for future swearing


div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter 1 /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongI don't own Percy Jackson. Also this is my first fanfic and I don't care if you give me constructive criticism. :)! /strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong /strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongRebecca POV (demigod at mortal school) /strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Let me get this clear! I do span style="text-decoration: underline;"NOT/span have a crush on my best friend Percy! Although I do love him I don't have a crush on him! Now you must be thinking "you're just making a mistake, everyone has a crush on him" well this is where your wrong, I don't and if that isn't clear, you should get your brain checked. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Anyway back to the real world! /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""There is something special about today I know it" I thought to myself as I got up. I just had that feeling and boy, there was something special about today! /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When I got to school all my friends seemed happier today. Percy had a far away smile as if he was missing someone he loved *cough annabeth cough cough*, Kyle was grinning about gods knows what and April was so excited that she was practically jumping and down in the middle of the hall. Side note about April she has a HUGE crush on Percy and also she hates attention. "I wonder what got so antsy" think to myself. "Rebecca,Rebeccaaaaaaa" I hear. I snap my head up to see Percy looking at me close to laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask "Oh nothing much ,you just zoned out again." Percy replies. "yeah but at least I don't drool in my sleep" I retort back. "oh that reminds me, I have something give to you guys" Percy exclaimed. Then of course the bell rang "well whatever it was it can wait till after school" Kyle said before rushing off to class. /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"*line break time skip to after class* /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Percy had asked his step dad if he could borrow his classroom school and of course he said yes. Once we were all in the classroom he closed the door and gave us a white envelope each. We all opened at the same time this is what was inside: /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" strongYou are invited to the marriage of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase/strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong at 1:30 on Monday the 25 of August 2016 /strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong Venue: Half blood hill, Long Island sound/strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strong Dress code: girls wear Greek style dresses /strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When I saw this I ran out side to have a little cry. I heard footsteps behind me and then I saw Kyle. He sat down next to me asked " you had a crush on him, didn't you" "no, I didn't and I think I can go back inside now" I replied, wiping tears off my face. When I got back inside I saw that April was coming back from the toilets also from her her face. When we got to the classroom,however, she closed the door and started to scream at Percy. Here's a little bit of what she said. "How dare you go get married off to someone you don't know when the love of your life is standing right here!" She had screeched. I finally calmed her down and then I yelled at Percy saying "you didn't need to invite me! I would of came anyway!" And with that I kissed his cheek and went back outside to wait for my ride. April came running after me. Then she said in a hushed voice "why would you kiss Percy when we just got an invitation to his wedding?" Then I replied in that same hushed voice " because he's my half brother, doofus!" "oh what other secrets are you hiding from us? That your lesbian, huh?" She asked in a sassy voice "well yea I am lesbian" I told her confused that she didn't know. Then Lou-Ellen came riding up on her shiny new purple motorbike. "Hi I'm Lou-Ellen, Rebecca's girlfriend" she said sticking out her hand. April shook it. Lou-Ellen turned to me and said "c'mon me need to go to camp otherwise Mrs O'Leary will be worried. And with I got on the motorbike, put on helmet and left./div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongThat wasn't the best, however I will try to do better chapters next time /strong/div  
div style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongBye readers, Rachie/strong/div 


End file.
